Con los ojos no se ve
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Rachel Berry es la doctora de Quinn en fisioterapia, las cosas entre ellas crecería algo especial.
1. Quinn Fabray

**_Lo prometido es deuda, otra de mis ideas Faberry. (la imagen la hice yo)_**

**_Discaimer: Glee_**

**_Advertencía: Femslash, Fluff futuro lemon, y angst_**

**_Raiting: M_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Con los ojos no se ve<span>_**

Esa mañana Rachel despertó muy animada, ella era una médica que hacía la fisioterapia para que los lisiados de cualquier problema puedan recuperar sus vidas. Se puso el ambo y se fue a su oficina.

Cuando vio a la nueva paciente le parecía hermosa, por dios, qué le había pasado a una chica así, leyó sus expedientes, había perdido una pierna por debajo de la rodilla y la vista en un accidente, tenía una cicatriz en el rostro y un muñón, en la pierna derecha.

—Hola soy Rachel Berry y seré tú doctora, estaremos juntas todo el año para tu fisioterapia

La otra giró viéndola, o más bien apuntando los ojos hacia ella. El accidente de Quinn era un tanto horrible, porque al salir seguía consciente mientras tenía un vidrio clavado en sus ojos y la pierna trabada en el auto. Así es cómo gritó y sufrió hasta que media hora después llegó la ambulancia y también se desmayó.

Ella tendría que vivir en ese hospital por todo ese año, para ella era algo extraño pero así era, Rachel solo iba en la mañana y noche, mientras que Quinn estaría todo el día.

Mientras comenzaron el primer día la rubia se fue a desayunar y luego hacía el cuarto con la doctora Berry. El primer día fue tranquilo porque solo tenía que hacerle medidas para darle una prótesis porque no podía avanzar teniendo la silla de ruedas.

Así es cómo paso un buen tiempo.

Cuando terminó le acarició la pierna herida, siempre tenía esa costumbre de ser cariñosa.

Quinn no estaba acostumbrada a tanto cariño por lo que se sentía muy bien, la electricidad y el calorcito nacían con las caricias.


	2. Primeros pasos

**_LEAN ESTO ES IMPORTANTE: ahora que leen pasen por mi perfil una vez que terminen este cap, porque tengo una aviso muy importante que darles en cuanto a las próximas actualizaciones, gracias por su atención :)_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Tú no me ves pero yo por ti me babeo<em>**

Mientras Quinn intentaba pararse con su nueva prótesis Rachel la tomó de la mano y la cintura, provocándole un escalofrío, nunca se acostumbraría a su toque. Comenzó a caminar lenta y torpemente con la ayuda de Berry, estaba caminando por toda la habitación excepto por la caminadora porque era difícil para ella todavía.

Llegó un punto en el que terminaron pero ella quería quedarse un momento sola, cuando logró estar así sola se puso en la caminadora aunque sabía que aun no debería porque quería mejorar rápido. Así fue como casi se cae y por suerte Rachel había vuelto por unas cosas y la sostuvo de la cintura antes de que su cabeza diera contra el metal.

— ¿Estás bien?—Le dijo ayudándola a bajar.

—Yo…lo siento, no quería hacer eso, solo pensaba que si lo hacía antes mejoraría con rapidez—Respondió con pena y Rachel le sonrió.

—No te preocupes pero ten paciencia porque si logras avanzar un poco más antes de ir a esa caminadora, porque de esa forma mejoraras con más rapidez que si intentas de golpe porque te lastimarás y solo atrasaras el proceso

Quinn asintió aun apenada.

Esa tarde Rachel se quedó para cuidarla y ayudarle a seguir practicando.

No sabía por qué pero Rachel no podía quedarse viéndola, de esa forma no podía dejar de babear por ella, porque era hermosa, ojos grises por estar lastimada, rubia, buzo lila.


	3. Otra oportunidad

**_Volviendo a ponerme al día_**

**_(Luego de uno más después de este, prometo que serán más largos :3)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dame otra oportunidad<span>**

Cuando Quinn recién se quitó las vendas Rachel no pudo quitar la cara de sorpresa que tenía y Quinn sin necesidad de verla lo sabía todos hacían lo mismo al ver eso, cara de sorpresa y silencio.

—Tranquila es normal— Le dijo—Puedes estar sorprendida, hasta asustada, todos sienten lo mismo—vaya, ¿Acaso esta chica lee mentes o algo así? Se preguntaba Rachel.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención…solo que…vaya

Quinn solo río estaba acostumbrada, antes se enojaba muchísimo ahora solo reía ante eso.

Le había pedido que se quitara la venda porque tenía que limpiarle y cambiársela, desinfectarle sobretodo porque así no se infectaría con estar tan tapada ya que aun no tenía ni una costa. Tomó el líquido color escarlata, le aplicó con cuidado sobre las heridas sin tocarle los ojos porque se los lastimaría y dolería como la mierda misma, así que una vez terminado le puso una venda nueva, el accidente fue reciente por lo que tenía las heridas abiertas sin curar, por ello evitaba hacerla esforzarse más de lo necesario.

Quinn le agradeció y con su ayuda fueron a comer.


	4. Avanzando

**_Ven, lentamente se van volviendo más largos :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Avanzando a paso seguro<span>**

A pesar de su tentación de hacer las cosas por si mismas y rápidas Quinn resistió y no probó tentar a su suerte con ello.

Pasaron los días tranquilos, pero se daba cuenta de que era muy sensible pero demasiado al tacto de Rachel, porque cuando vino la practicante no sintió nada de nada.

Así que era muy cuidadosa de no demostrarlo cosa que le costaba horrores porque se sentía condenadamente bien.

Se había vuelto muy sensible a su tacto.

Cuando le toco los masajes estaba que explotaba allí no más, mierda…se sentía tan placenteramente bien que pasó a la quinta nube de placer.

Cuando terminó Rachel se agachó a la altura de su cara ya que Quinn estaba sentada en un sillón.

—Hey…—La llamó, la atención de Quinn se centró en ella, a pesar de no poder verle abrió los ojos apuntándole por costumbre.

—Hey—La voz de la castaña la había sacado de su trance pero se la escuchaba triste, ¿Por qué será?

—Sabes, hoy cuando hacía papeleos vi tú historial—Oh no...—Y me sorprendió descubrir que tú nunca tuviste ese accidente —

La verdad es que nadie ni sus padres lo sabían pero es que no podía contarles, simplemente no, había tantas razones por las que lo hizo que perdió la cuenta.

—Yo…—Pero se le cortó la voz.

—Sí no quieres contármelo está bien, no pasa nada—Decía acariciándole la mejilla con muchísimo cariño. Pero si quería decírselo confiaba mucho en ella aunque no sabía aún el por qué.

—No…Está bien—Le aseguró. La otra asintió dándole puntapié para seguir—Yo…Cuando aun veía vi como violaban a mi mejor amiga Santana, no pude hacer nada, los hombres iban a violarme a mí también pero corrí, lo más rápido posible y así recibí un balazo, dos, tres, seis en la pierna, como te imaginas estaba tan destrozada que debieron apuntármela, era carne muerta según todos los médicos a los que visité. Fui entonces a psicólogos, Psiquiatras de todo, pero con todo eso aún así nunca olvidé lo que pasó—

Rachel la entendía, había tratado con pacientes en su misma situación pero con ella los resultados fueron espantosos.

—Pero, ¿Y Tus ojos como pasó?—Le preguntó aunque lo sospechaba.

—Bueno eso es un tanto terrible, cuando mi madre enfermó gravemente yo pensé que bueno…ya sabes—Su voz comenzaba a flanquear—Entonces enloquecí, salí borracha en el auto, choqué a propósito, se rompió el vidrio y lo tomé cortándome las manos y me lo clave en los ojos porque no podía dejar de ver a ese maldito cerdo por todas partes.

—Oh dios mío—Pensaba que sería terrible pero no a ese nivel, era hasta psicótico—No tenía idea…—

—Y no tenías por qué tenerla—Le sonrió rota y triste, son cosas que no podía ni quería cambiarlas.

No podía creerlo pero así era.

—Permiso—Le pidió y la otra asintió sin saber que quería hacer, pero de seguro que era a la única a la le daría su permiso.

La acarició con muchísimo cariño, más del que Quinn había recibido en toda su vida, cosa que no era difícil de superar ya que su padre fue un alcohólico golpeador, tal vez de allí sacó su gusto por el alcohol, tocó la Herida, la otra frunció el ceño de dolor pero no dijo nada, de alguna forma era placentero

—Lo siento tanto, pobre de esos ojos celestes, esa linda nariz recta, y tu pierna, apuesto a que eras muy atlética—LE dijo con muchísima pena al verla así, pues era hermosa, tan triste.

Quinn comenzó a llorar y por tener los lagrimales aún recuperándose, esas lágrimas se fundieron con sangre. Rachel se las secó con besos, ese sabor a metal lo recordaría, y le besó la frente, el momento se había vuelto sincero, Quinn se les rompieron las barreras y a la otra le flanquearon, para romper la tensión que se formó se levantó.

—Iré al baño—Formuló una tonta excusa pero es que se sentía tan mareada. Cuando quiso salir Quinn la agarró de la camisa.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntó dulcemente, Quinn solo la miró aún más intensamente.

—No te vayas—Le rogó tan tiernamente que no se pudo negar, la otra agarró la cintura de Rachel y la atrajo hacía ella haciéndole caer encima.

Ella solo asintió, ¿Cómo negarse? Quinn enmudeció al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella le rodeó la cintura y se quedaron así un rato, se sentía tan bien. Rachel descansando en su hombro y viceversa.

Llegó un momento en que esa tensión apareció y a punto de estallar, no aguantó más, se separó haciendo que Quinn se preocupara, y antes de que dijera algo la tomó de sus mejillas con mucho cariño.

—Eres hermosa ¿Lo sabes? Aún con tus heridas eres perfecta y me encantas—Le dijo, Quinn se sintió alagada y roja como tomate, quedó más muda aún al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

Mordiendo, chupando, pasando la lengua explorando toda su boca era una sensación nueva y muy placentera.

Quinn le correspondió y sin resistirlo la besó con pasión, con ganas, dios que la hacía sentir tan bien.

Era algo inevitable único.

—Me gustas—Le admitió algo sonrojada pero sin apartarle la vista.


	5. Huyendo cobardemente

**_Huyendo cobardemente_**

Cuando el beso había terminado y se le confesó no puedo hacer más que levantarse y correr lejos de allí.

Quinn nunca maldijo tanto no poder ver como en ese momento porque no podía seguir a alguien que no podía ver a donde se iba, porque sus pasos se fueron lejos de su campo auditivo muy pronto. Así que frustrada, pateó la mesa con las cosas que había allí. Y por consecuencia karmica se lastimó la pierna, porque una de las tijeras quirúrgicas le dio con la punta allí.

Así que maldiciendo a cada nombre que le pasaba por la cabeza incluyendo el suyo se fue al cuarto que le habían asignado.

Se sentía tan mal…

No había podido ver a Rachel desde que huyó.

Así que fue a buscar a la jefa del lugar, y lo que le dijo le tomó por sorpresa…

—Ella se transfirió a otra Ala, por lo que trabajará con otros pacientes—Le dijo la señora— Lo siento cariño, tendrás otra doctora.

—Eh… ¿eh?—Simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿De verdad huiría de ella tan suciamente?

—Es que hace unos días le ofrecieron un trabajo mejor y más fácil cosa que le convenía y ayer lo aceptó…

_Y nunca me dijo nada…, _Pensó, _Tal vez por eso simplemente aceptó…sino no lo hubiese hecho…_

Así que solo asintió y se fue de nuevo.

Se tiró en su cama, se quitó la pierna postiza y se quiso dormir, no era tarde, era a penas las seis, pero no se sentía con ánimos de nada más…ósea, ¿En serio le dejaría sola sin importar nada más, sin importar que le besase o algo así…eso le molestó y mucho así que pensó que luego haría una visita a ese lugar donde ahora trabajaba o harían que le trasladen ahí, pero tenía que averiguar qué tipo de pacientes iban allí.

* * *

><p>Al despertar debió ser eso de las cuatro de la mañana, había despertado llorando luego de recordar cosas de su accidente que no quiso recordar, y se sentía fatal, más que llovía y habían truenos, que le estaban matando porque tenía esa rara fobia hacia ellos que era enorme.<p>

Así que tomó sus cosas, como el bastón ese de ciegos que tanto odiaba pero le era útil, al igual que algo de comida que eran básicamente golosinas que había conseguido en alguna parte.

No pudo evitar ir temblando por todo el lugar.

Odiaba la lluvia, odiaba aun más las tormentas, le traía recuerdos horribles, de todos los abusos familiares y peleas que siempre quiso olvidar, como esa noche que su padre se molestó tanto con ella que la golpeó y la tiró a la calle toda la noche, y desde entonces odia las tormentas porque pasó un día de tormenta.

Y con pasos lentos recorrió todo el lugar porque no podía encontrar dónde estaba la sala de la cafetería, donde todo era cálido y le recordaba a la casa de su abuela donde era el único lugar que sentía como un hogar de verdad, no como su propia casa…de la cual siempre quiso huir.

* * *

><p>Básicamente pasó toda la noche en vela, llorando abrazándose a si misma, comiendo caramelos, escuchando música y más.<p>

A la mañana siguiente le encontraron así, en ese estado, pero no quiso hablar de por qué andaba así, por ello la dejaron sola.


End file.
